Home
by Soul4Angel
Summary: Sequel to "An Alternate Ending To..." Buffy's thoughts several months later. (Companion piece to By Her Side.)


Sorry I haven't been around to send much stuff out...I got plans for my series though...but I've been spending most of my time working on my site.  
  
Thanks to the people that sent me feedback on my alternate ending to Faith, Hope, and Trick. MANY of the ones who sent feedback asked for a sequel, so here it is!   
  
Home: Companion to "By her Side"  
By *~Rachel*~  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own them? Nope. See, my name is RACHEL, NOT Joss. None of these characters belong to me. I'm not making money off them, blah, blah, blah. Do you really think I would put B/A thru all of this and have Buffy sleeping with Riley? YUK!  
Rating: Do you watch the show?? You can read this.   
Summary: The separate feelings of Buffy and Angel several months after his return.  
Spoilers: Nothing much...slight stuff for "Faith, Hope, and Trick" and "Becoming" and...just the whole B/A world in general, and of course, my alternate ending.  
Dedication: To all the peeps that asked for a sequel.   
Distribution: My site, Angel Forevermore, the groups I send them to and if everyone else can just tell me where it's going first. I'll probably say yes!   
Feedback? G Does Angel look hott wearing leather pants? (All together now, Nod your head "YES!")   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*From Buffy's POV*~  
  
Saturdays have become my favorite day. I know that's a weird thing to say- everyone loves Saturdays, right? Well, I didn't use to, that's for sure. Saturday was the day that I killed him...sent my lover to hell. Left my home. Left my friends. Left my family. Left TOWN.  
  
Oh, damn...now I'm brooding just like he used to.  
  
"He," of course, is my lover, Angel. The first few days after he came back to me, he was a wreck. For days, Angel could on murmur words of apology towards me. Over time, however, he healed...brooding all the way. He blamed himself for what had happened, of course.   
  
However, I was the same way-blaming myself. For days, I kept thinking this is my fault. I was the cause of him loosing his soul...I sent him to hell when in reality I should have gone there myself. So, naturally, we had to get all of that worked out-we did. And in days, life was actually pretty good.  
  
I can't believe that three months have already passed since Angel returned. He's back to normal...better than that, he's surpassed "normal." He smiles, he laughs at my jokes, and...he's with me. That's the best part...he's finally with me.   
  
Oh, back to my original point-about Saturdays. Saturdays are my designated "Angel" days. I spend all my time with him. The gang knows that he's back now, and they're actually happy for me. Willow's happy that I'm finally smiling again, and even Giles and Xander slowly came to terms with Angel. Like I said, life was good. Everyone was friends again, we were all together, and Angel and I would never be apart ever again.  
  
There I go again, getting off my subject...what was I saying?   
  
Oh yeah, about Saturdays.   
  
Every Saturday I go over to his old apartment of Angel comes over to my house. Finally, we were what both of us had dreamed of for so long: a normal couple. To anyone who saw us, they assumed we were just a normal coupe. But they would be very wrong. Watching a movie with Angel, eating out at an expensive restaurant and dancing later, and simply walking around outside with him was pure heaven. Most people would take all of that for granted...but not us...NEVER us. Never in my life had I thought that my life could go so quickly from being a living hell to pure bliss.   
  
And this Saturday was no different than any other. I was visiting him at his apartment and we were going on a picnic. Can you believe that? A picnic...something that a normal couple would do. Even to this day, things like this simply amaze me.  
  
We spent the whole afternoon at the Sunnydale Park, simply relaxing and eating-two things that we both love to do...and two things that we really had never gotten the chance to do before he returned to me as human.   
  
Angel sat against a tree with me in his arms. With everything we had gone through, it still amazed me that I could feel the safest in his arms. When Angel simply held me, the world fell away and I wasn't the Slayer. I wasn't the one girl in the entire world to kill the forces of darkness and demons.   
  
I was a girl. In the arms of her normal boyfriend. Life was perfect. It was a dream...complete dream.  
  
I could feel him subconsciously rubbing circles on my arm as he occasionally kissed my hair. I felt shivers run down my spine, a feeling I always had whenever he came in contact with my skin.   
  
He's my soulmate, y'know.  
  
I can feel him when he's approaching me from my behind...I can feel what he's feeling...think on that same wave that he's thinking on, and...darn that cliché, we finish each other's sentences. That tingle just races down my back...and I know, I just KNOW that Angel is near me.   
  
It was absolute heaven having him back-my Angel, who always treated me with unconditional love. The man I sent to hell came back and apologized TO ME...said he was sorry for something *I* did. Angel treats me with care, as if I was his queen. With him by my side, I felt free from all the burdens of my life.   
  
Angel hugged my waist tighter, a feeling I loved. He kissed my hair and neck several times before whispering into my ear. "What are you thinking of, my love?"  
  
'My love.' God, I loved how he called me that. Simple words like that reassured me in so many ways-healed my body that was covered in emotional scars. Now my scars were down to a minimum. With my Angel here, I had become the fun loving and laughing Buffy that I used to be.  
  
I smiled up at him and placed my hands over top of his. "You." I replied. I kissed his lips softly. "Always you." And I snuggled even deeper into his arms.   
  
He makes me feel so safe...that's all I could think of at that moment. And I knew right then that no matter where he was, as long as I was with him, I was home.  
  
  
  
The end!   
So...what'd you think?  
Read the Companion piece: "By Her Side"   
  
  
  



End file.
